


in your wildest dreams

by ciscoscaitlin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of Killervibe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: in which Caitlin learns about Cisco’s sexual fantasies involving herself, and decides to play along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be like a 12 days kind of fic, but now I’m 3 days late so that worked out well. anyways, this contain smut, so if you’re not into that (especially when it’s badly written rofl) then this isn’t for you :’) Oh and hit me up if there is any particular location (at starlabs) that you want them to do it in next. … I also don’t speak Spanish so, I apologise for an inaccuracies.

The gentle thrum of Christmas music echoes quietly in the corridor. Caitlin smiles softly, heels clicking loudly on the floor, following the soft beat of the music.

She pauses in the archway, her eyes widened in surprise and her lips curving up in a small smile. Her gaze trailing to Cisco sitting at the computer monitors in front of her, wearing a Santa hat and a fuzzy green Christmas jumper.

“Hey there.”

Cisco twirls in his chair, eyes bright and smile beaming up at her. “ _hola, preciosa._ ”

Caitlin’s cheeks flushed, even after three months of dating he was still able to make her feel like a giddy schoolgirl just by merely speaking Spanish to her. She drops her purse on the floor and shuffles closer to him, standing in between his legs.

Cisco finds her hands and squeezes them gently with his. “And how was lunch with mom?”

“Actually kind of nice…” Caitlin trails off, connecting her eyes with his, her heart melting at the tenderness in his. “For once we didn’t argue and she didn’t even try to belittle me or my ‘poor’ life choices. After everything that happened with my dad, it’s like she’s really trying this time.”

“That’s great, Caitlin.”

She nods, a smile playing on her lips. “She even asked about you.”

Cisco narrows his eyes, “really?”

Caitlin hums softly, “yup. She wanted to know about you, and us.”

“What did you say?” Cisco asks, a hint of scepticism lingering in his words.

“That you make me happy,” Caitlin smirked, leaning forward and bumping the tip of her nose against his. “And that I love you.”

Cisco beams against her lips, “aw, I love you.” He tugs on her hands and guides her into his lap, her legs hanging off the side of the chair.

Caitlin cups his face with the palm of her hand, lightly brushing her thumb over his cheek. She sighs into his kiss, always tender and sweet against her lips. She shuffles in his lap, alighting a low groan from the back of his throat. His fingers unbutton her furry black coat and journey to the material of her cotton dress.

She pulls away, ignoring his grunt of protest as her eyes survey the rest of the cortex. “No Barry or Iris?”

Cisco raises an unimpressed eyebrow, pouting his bottom lip. “They went to Winter Wonderland with Joe, Cecile and baby Jenna a couple of hours ago. They said they wouldn’t be back till the evening.”

Caitlin frowns, “and you didn’t go with them?”

Cisco shrugs, “someone had to hold down the fort. This time of year always brings out the crazy in people. Plus, it’s exactly twelve days till Christmas. Someone had to decorate this place, it’s tradition!”

“What about Ralph?”

He forces an eye roll, “he’s on a date with some girl he picked up at a bar the other night. I highly doubt he’ll be around for the rest of the day.”

Caitlin scrunches her nose, “I wonder if this one will last more than a week.”

“It would be a holy Christmas miracle.”

She giggles, admiring how he would always laugh with her. As though making her laugh brought nothing but joy to him; he was always trying to make her laugh or smile, and she always let him.

“So you did all this,” she gestured around the room with her fingers, “all by yourself?”

“Well…” Cisco shrugs, twirling the chair around, “Barry and Ralph helped with moving some of the heavy boxes, but I did all the decorating.”

The entire room was covered in blue tinsel and flashing white lights, with a few small wreaths hanging from the walls and little reindeer’s placed on top of the computer screens. The middle of the cortex held a large Christmas tree, decorated with blue tinsel, colourful lights and white ornaments.

Caitlin lifts herself from his lap and walks around the monitors, him following her lead closely behind. “Cisco, this is amazing.”

“You really think so?”

She nods, stopping short in front of the tree. “Yes,” she breathes, her fingers tracing a white glittery snowflake hanging from one of the branches. “Star Labs hasn’t looked this festive since, well, HR.”

“Well, before this season, I never really felt a reason to go all out.”

She turns on her heel, releasing a startled breath when she realises how close he was standing behind her. “And this year feels different?”

Cisco nods, his hands trailing down the arms of her flurry coat and tangling his fingers with hers. “Well, for one, it’s my first Christmas with you.”

“We’ve had many Christmas’ together before,” Caitlin reminds him, a teasing smirk tugging on the corner of her lips.

“Not like this,” Cisco murmurs. He lifts their hands over his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck. “This is the first time that I’m allowed to kiss you under the mistletoe.”

Caitlin raises an eyebrow, following his gaze as he gestures to the ceiling, where a mistletoe lay hanging. “You can kiss me anytime, Cisco, you don’t need to use mistletoe as an excuse.”

Cisco grins, “I know, but you know how much I love the romance of it all.” He presses his hands into her back, tugging her tighter into his embrace.

Caitlin tightens her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through the softness of his hair. His deep brown eyes lure her into a trance, coaxing her closer, their lips only a breath apart. He closes the small gap with a gentle kiss, her eyes fluttering closed.

It starts off slow and concentrated, open mouthed kisses that has her stomach fluttering heavenly, and her mind a hazy cloud. She couldn’t think, just _feel._ Feel his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth like a map; feel his fingertips digging sharply into the base of her spine; feel his knees bending upwards and spreading her legs apart.

He kisses her harder, lifting one hand to tilt the back of her head, emitting a loud moan from her in response. His other hand travels to rest on her shoulder and then down the length of her coat he had undone earlier. He nudges her arms from around his neck and slowly tugs the black fur from her shoulders, breaking the kiss to watch in pure satisfaction as the garment falls to the floor.

Caitlin sighs his name under her breath, suddenly feeling exposed in her cotton dress that clung to her body in places that Cisco definitely appreciated, at least she assumed so by the way he ravaged her body with his eyes. Eyes dark with hunger, lust and _desire._

He pressed his chest firmly against hers, titling his head down, his lips finding the curve of her neck. She moans, fingers threading through his locks and knocking the Santa hat from his head. He nibbles on her shoulder and licks the spot there, travelling back up the base of her throat and finding the lobe of her ear.

“You wanna?” He whispers, nibbling on the soft skin there.

Caitlin gasps, cupping his cheeks with the palm of her hands and lifting his face up, instantly connecting her eyes with his. “You mean, here? _Now?”_

He nods, brown eyes glazed with lust. “Only if you want too.” He speaks low and husky, the tone sending pleasant vibrations right down to her core.

“I mean…” she pauses, whining softly when she feels featherlight fingers trace the inside of her bare thighs. “It’s just- we’ve never done it at Star Labs before. What if we get caught?”

Cisco snorts, “by who, the hall monitor?”

Caitlin rolls her eyes, lightly swatting his chest. He grabs her hand with his and holds it to his heart. She feels it thump under her fingertips, the feeling sending tingles down her arm and straight to her heart. “I’m serious.”

“I know, baby. I promise you it’s just you and me, but if you don’t want-“

“I want to,” she interrupts. “I want you…” she pulls the hand from his heart and drags it down over her breasts, her stomach and under her dress. She nudges his hand against the soft skin of her thigh, guiding him to her core. “ _I need you,_ Cisco.”

His dark eyes flicker, the flame of a firing lighting them up as they trail down her body, locking on their hands wedged between her legs and under her skirt. His other hand lifts up her skirt and pushes it high on her waist, exposing deep blue lace panties.

“I need you,” she whimpers for a second time. She presses their hands harder against her core, her wetness soaking through.

“ _Dios mío,_ Caitlin.” Cisco growls lowly, the noise vibrating in the base of his throat. She shivers at the sound. “You drive me crazy.”

His curls his fingers into her hair, tugging her closer to him, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. His tongue licks into her mouth, drinking her in and taking in every last drop of her for himself.

He pulls their hands from between her legs and catches her other hand with his fingers, tugging her arms back around his neck.

She whimpers a quiet noise of protest, the sound muffled by his lips firmly pressed against hers. She presses her thighs tightly together, missing the presence of his hand, desperately wanting to be touched where she needed him the most.

He distracts her with his hands on the bare skin of her waist, just below the spot where he’d hiked up her skirt. His mouth twisting up in a smirk at the gentle hum she releases when he trails his hands down to the curve of her ass, squeezing lightly. He continues his journey to the back of his thighs, expertly hoisting her up in a practised movement.

Caitlin follows his lead in kind, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Her fingers threading through his hair, breaking their connection to leave butterfly kisses on his cheeks, eyelids and just below his chin.

“ _Fuck,_ Caitlin,”  Cisco hisses between clenched teeth, finding surface against one of the glass walls and pressing her firmly against it. She massages her hands into his shoulders and folds them down his back, finding the hem of his jumper and lifting it up and over his head. He raises his arms and watches with smug fascination as she flings it across the room, her fingers tracing smooth lines down the centre of his muscular chest, eyes red raw with the same hunger and desire as his own.

She kisses him again, her hands anchored to his face. His own hands finding shelter on her hips, the tips of his thumbs tracing the hem of her underwear.

“Cisco,” she gasps, teeth tugging on his bottom lip. “Protection.” She whines again, eyes rolling into the back of her head when she feels his thumb rub smoothly against her centre, preparing her for what was to come ( _most literally,_ she thinks). “Cisco, do you have one?” She finally breathes, the words coming out a jumbled mess.

His other hand reaches swiftly behind him, fingers slipping into his back pocket. He breaks their kiss and holds the packet high enough for her to see, his broad smirk sinful. “You know me, gorgeous, I always come prepared.”

She cocks an eyebrow, “apparently.” But she doesn’t have the energy to dwell on it too long because his thumb had slipped under the lace, pressing down hard on her clit. She wails, fingers digging into his shoulder. “ _Dear God_ , Cisco, please stop teasing and just _fuck_ me already.”

He laughs, “as you wish, _preciosa._ ”

He unbuckles his jeans and pushes the down to his knees. Her doe brown eyes widening in pure desire as he tears open the packet with his teeth and slips the condom on, her own fingers hastily slipping her panties down her thighs.

He braces his hands against the glass wall, burying his face into her neck and leaving wet open mouthed kisses along the curve of her shoulder. She curses, a whimpering mess in his arms as she begs him to hurry up and fuck her; squeezing her thighs tightly against his hips to encourage him further.

He thrusts into her, long and hard, her back slamming the surface of the glass wall. She whines in pleasure, eyes closed shut and fingernails scratching his bare back. Each thrust into her is harder and deeper than the last, his grunts loud in her ear. He mutters words of encouragement, sometimes in Spanish, she’s not entirely sure. She’s too overwhelmed by everything he is to care, too preoccupied by the way he would roll his hips into hers. The pleasure consuming her whole.

She shatters in his arms, one hand curling into the back of his neck, her mouth shrieking his name in his ear. He follows closely behind her, legs shaking beneath him as he finds his release.

He whispers her name into her ear, over and over again. His chest heaving against her, his breathing hot against her bare skin. She holds him tight in her arms, cradling the back of his head with her fingers.

“I love you so much,” she cries, voice thick with emotion.

He pushes himself off the wall and pulls himself from her. Their eyes meet and she can feel the tears flooding down her face. “I love you…” he whispers tenderly, leaving one last gentle kiss to her lips.

Caitlin extracts her legs from his waist, landing on her feet. She pulls her panties back up her thighs and straightens her skirt down her legs, brushing away the creases.

She lifts her gaze, he’d already discarded of the used condom and had buttoned up his jeans. She watches as he bends over to pick up the stray green jumper and slips it over his head. his hands slipping through his thick locks and combing out the loose tangles her careless fingers had caused.

“So…” she starts, smiling gratefully when he hands over her coat. She folds it between her arms, and leans into his touch when he slips an arm around her waist. “That was a new experience.”

He beams at her, eyes shining bright. “It was amazing. _You’re amazing._ ”

Caitlin hums, “it kind of felt a little premeditated, huh?” She eyes him suspiciously, “you just so happened to have a condom packet in your back pocket?”

Cisco blushes, smirking wickedly, “Y’know me, I like to be prepared.”

“Prepared in case one of us got horny while we’re in the middle of figuring out some complex life and death science equation… or prepared as in you’ve been hoping we’d get in on at Star Labs for awhile?”

He nods, eyes gazing up at the ceiling in thought. “Both are very plausible explanations.”

She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck, “and just now, did your little ‘fantasy’ come true?”

“Absolutely,” he breathes and tugs her closer so their chests are firmly pressed together. “Is that okay…?” He pauses, his dark brown eyes laced with a hint of insecurity. “Is it okay that I do have multiple and explicit sexual fantasies about you? It doesn’t weird you out or make you feel uncomfortable or make you think _less_ of me?”

She sighs, leaning into him, tracing her lips over his in a delicate kiss. Only three months into their relationship they were still learning the heavy transition from Cisco and Caitlin to _Cisco and Caitlin_. Their first time had been one month after their first kiss, and it had took them both awhile to feel comfortable with being openly intimate around each other. When they’d found that rhythm, they’d soon learned it became increasingly difficult to keep their hands off each other. So of course, mostly in Cisco’s case, their thoughts had begun to wonder.

“Cisco, I could never think less of you. If anything, I’m _intrigued_. Maybe one day you could play them out on me.”

He grunts, eyes burning into her. “For real?”

She smirks, “for real. But for now, you should probably delete the security footage of the last thirty minutes.”

“Good thinking,” he mutters, eyes searching the hidden cameras on the walls. “And then what?”

“And then,” she begins, tracing circular patterns over his chest with the palms of her hands. “My devilishly handsome boyfriend and I are going to join our friends at Winter Wonderland, and he is going to buy me a snowcone.”

Cisco smiles, big and genuine, “anything you wish, gorgeous.”

He seals the deal with another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it got dirtier. some serious dirtiness here, you’ve been warned. Please tell me what you think, I need validation lmao

Caitlin lingered in the doorway of the speedlab, chewing on her bottom lip. Her fingers fidgeting with her phone as she briefly glimpsed at the message highlighted on her lock screen

_Barry, Ralph and I headed out on a lead. Be back soon!_

In the background was a photograph of her and Cisco, his face glowing up at her with a goofy grin as she kissed his cheek. He’d taken that a week after they started dating, and it quickly became one of her favourite photos of them (out of the billion he’d hoarded in his photo stream). It also resided on her bedside table.

Smiling to herself, she clicked her phone off and slipped it in the back pocket of her jeans. The heels of her boots clicking loudly on the tiled floor as she approached him.

Cisco hadn’t noticed her, his concentration fixated on the monitor in front of him, fingers tapping rhythmically on the keyboard.

Caitlin trailed a hand smoothly up his arm and pressed firmly on his broad shoulder, the leather creasing underneath her fingertips.

He was wearing his leather jacket.

She _loved_ his leather jacket.

The moment he’d breached into the cortex wearing it, that morning, she had been a goner. Especially when he’d, _oh so casually_ , leaned against the glass wall that he’d fucked her against the previous day, with a taunting smirk and a wink.

She’d nearly pounced on him there and then. But Ralph (stupid, _stupid_ Ralph) had been in the room, and like hell was she putting on a show for him.

He knew _exactly_ what he was doing wearing that leather jacket, and now she’d come back for revenge.

If you’d call letting him thoroughly have his way with her on the closest solid surface, the moment they’re alone as revenge.

“How’s it going?” She whispers in his ear.

Cisco grunts, rubbing his forehead with his other hand. “Uh, I think I’m close to figuring out how to disable the meta.”

Caitlin hums, lifting her other hand to his cheek when he avoids her eyes and tilts his gaze to hers. His eyes burn into her and she licks her lips in quiet anticipation, “you’ve been working on this for nearly two hours. Care for a little a break?”

“What do you have in mind?” He humours her, voice low and husky.

“Well…” she slides both her hands down his chest and forcibly grips his jacket with her hands, pressing his body against hers. His arms wrap around her, hands digging into her back. “I can’t stop thinking about what you told me yesterday…”

Cisco hums, eyebrows quirked, “I’m pretty sure I told you a lot of interesting stuff yesterday. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Those little fantasies of yours.” She smirks, “I was wondering if any of your fantasies were in here…”

“The speedlab?” He asks and smirks when she nods enthusiastically. “I mean, _hell yeah_. I’ve had a fantasy of you, _us_ , in every room of this building.”

Caitlin raises an eyebrow.

“Probably.”

She laughs, “you have a very dirty mind, Cisco Ramon.”

Cisco scoffs, cheeks flushed a bright red. “Saids the woman who just proposed we get it on in the _speedlab_ of all places. Our friends train in here.”

“I didn’t propose anything, it was just a question of curiosity.”

“Mhm,” he nods, “is that why your hand has been playing with my belt buckle for the last two minutes?”

Caitlin glances down, and lifts her hand away but he holds it firmly in place.

“You know what I think?” He leans forward, whispering the words in her ear. She shivers, her fingers tightening on his buckle. “I think I’m not the only one with fantasies here.”

He nibbles on her ear and her breath catches sharply in the back of her throat, “I mean… it’s completely… totally normal.” He lowers his lips to the edge of her chin, and then trails up to her cheeks and to her eyelids, and then her forehead.

 _God,_ she was like putty in his arms.

 _She_ was the one supposed to be doing the seducing here.

She pushes him away by his chest, “it’s totally normal.” She repeats, releasing a quiet whimper when he licks his lips, his eyes trained on her bright red ones. “We spend most of our time at Star Labs, more than our own homes. So yes, sometimes I wonder what it be like if we had sexual intercourse against one of the railings. Especially when you’ve been standing here for the last two hours, looking incredibly attractive in that goddamn leather jacket-“

He cuts her off with her a kiss.

She sighs into it, pulling her hand away from his buckle to wrap her arms tightly over his shoulders.

Cisco hums, breaking their kiss. “Dirty girl.”

“You’ve corrupted me.”

“Yes, clearly I’m a bad influence.”

She giggles, rubbing the smudge of her red lipstick from the corner of his lips. Smiling softly when he tilts his head to place a gentle kiss on her thumb.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, searching her eyes for any uncertainty. “Especially when our friends could walk in at any moment?”

Caitlin shakes her head, “Iris texted me twenty minutes ago, she left with Ralph and Barry on a lead. I don’t think they’re going to be back for a while.”

He smirks, “now who’s the one with the planning?”

“Like I said,” she murmurs, licking her lips, “you’ve corrupted me.”

Caitlin edges him closer, and he swiftly follows her lead, their lips connecting in another soft kiss. Their kisses deepen, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth. She moans into his mouth, rolling her hips against his. He hisses, fingers traveling underneath her blouse and up her bare back.

“So,” she mutters into his kiss, “this is your fantasy.” His fingers find the clasp of her bra, and she gasps when he tug on it. “Fuck, Cisco,” she whines, grinding her lower half against the subtle bulge in his jeans. “Where do you want me?”

He presses his knees in between her thighs, “I thought this was your fantasy?”

“Nope,” she growls, lifting her legs to wrap around the back of his calves. “One hundred percent. _Your._ Fantasy.”

He breaks the kiss, ignoring her whimpers of protest, and rests his forehead against hers. He walks her backwards, pressing her firmly against the railings, his eyes burning into hers. He extracts her arms from around his neck, and guides her hands to rest on the bottom bar for support. “Hold on tight, baby, wouldn’t want you to slip.”

She nods her head, holding in a quiet whine. He knew how much she loved to touch him every inch of his skin; to wrap her arms around his neck; to tangle her fingers into his soft hair; or to scratch her fingernails down his bare back.

This was _cruel._

Restraining her like that.

Cisco’s fingers brush her hair from her face and tucks it behind her ears, giving him full access to her bare neck, already sporting a love bite he’d crafted the night before. She had cleverly hidden it underneath her curls and a thick scarf. He grins devilishly, his lips finding the tender spot and gently kissing around it.

She whimpers, squirming under his touch when his fingers tug the buttons of her blouse. He trails his kisses down the exposed skin, licking the valley between her breasts and a circle around her belly button.

He crouches down on his knees, lips tracing the soft line of skin above her jeans. His eyes find hers, still burning with desire and a silent question to continue, as his fingers tug on the button of her jeans.

“Yes,” she breathes. She nods her head, almost frantic. Arching her back to press her hips into his hands. “God, Cisco, yes.”

Cisco grins ruthlessly, his concentration back on the button of jeans. His fingers pop it open and tug the material down her legs. He lifts one of her feet and slides the boot off, repeating the procedure with her other foot. He pulls her jeans off and drops them on the floor.

He kisses her ankle, trailing up her leg until he reaches the inside of her thigh, close enough to her core to alight an impatient whine from her. He smirks against the soft skin when he notices the damp patch on her pink cotton panties.

“You’re soaked, _baby._ ”

His words vibrate against her skin, and she flinches at the sensation. Squirming even more when she feels the corner of his teeth press in.

“Hmm… let me help you with that.”

His fingers tug the seam of her panties, pulling the material down her legs and flinging them onto the floor next to her jeans.

He eyes her hungrily, fingers digging around her thighs, nose nudging into her soft hair. His tongue swipes the length of her centre, and she squeals. He licks her front to back, sucking on her clit and sliding his tongue in and out of her.

She cries out his name, whispering it like a mantra. Her hands turned white on the railings, her arms shaking as she struggles to hold herself up.

_She was so close._

“Hmm,” he purrs, pulling on her clit with her teeth. “You taste _sooooo_ good.”

“Fingers,” she whimpers, eyes rolling into the back of her head. “Use your fingers.”

He releases a hand from her thigh, and swipes a finger along her centre, emitting a small vibration from the tip.

She flinches.

Another perk of his abilities, saved especially for her.

He slides a finger inside of her, pumping in and out. And then another. Two fingers begging for her release. His tongue still sucking on her sensitive skin.

He curls his fingers inside of her, releasing another gentle vibration, the sensation burning inside of her.

She wails his name, shattering in his embrace. He drinks her in, lapping her up like she’s his favourite sweet and sugary dessert.

Her sweaty hands slip against the bar, her arms giving way underneath and she prepares herself for a nasty slip.

A strong arm wraps solidly around her waist and holds her up, her hands tightly grip his jacket.

He’s standing tall before her, pulling his fingers out of her to lick them clean, his wicked eyes never leaving hers.

She breathes heavily, sweat trickling down her forehead and face flushed a deep red. She indulges herself, watching him taste her on his fingers. She licks her lips as she remembers the sensational feeling of him licking her most sensitive spot.

He cups her face, fingers wet against her cheek. He grins at her, and releases a low chuckle. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” She heaves. “I just- my hands slipped.”

“I don’t think we thought that through.”

She shakes her head, “that felt amazing.”

He smirks, stealing a gentle kiss. She moans when she tastes herself on his lips.

He pulls away and rests his forehead against hers, “maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable.”

“Like your bed.”

He hums in agreement, “I know how much you love my bed.”

“You thread count is amazing.”

She doesn’t notice the breach his opens with the flick of his wrist until he’s pulling away from her to bend down and pick up her discarded clothes. He gently throws them through and turns to her, holding out a hand.

She takes it immediately, giggling when he pulls her against him and they fall through the breach.


End file.
